Beelzebub
.]] Beelzebub (ベルゼブブ, Beruzebubu), also known by his human avatar form Baal Zebul (バアル・ゼブル, Baaru Zeburu) is a recurring important character in Shin Megami Tensei series. A powerful and high-ranking demon, he is the right-hand man of Lucifer. In the Persona series, Beelzebub instead appears as a high level Persona, capable only to summon once the Protagonist reaches a sufficient Lv. History Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Maou Race (Human Form) *Shin Megami Tensei II: Maou Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Optional Boss *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Devil Arcana *Persona 3: Devil Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Devil Arcana, Moon Arcana (Human Form, Named Baal Zebul) *Persona 4: Devil Arcana, Moon Arcana (Human Form, Named Baal Zebul) *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pagan Class *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Bel God Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Beelzebub appears as Lucifer's right-hand man in Shin Megami Tensei. Late in the game, Louis Cyphre sends the Protagonist over to talk to him. Should the Protagonist follows the Law or Neutral alignment paths, Beelzebub will engage the Protagonist to a battle. In the Chaos alignment path, Beelzebub instead joins the Protagonist. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Beelzebub appears only in the updated release of Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne titled Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Maniacs. Should Hito-Shura accept the old man's request of retrieving all of the stolen Candelabra, Hito-Shura can face Beelzebub in the Fourth Kalpa of The Labyrinth of Amala, in Hell's Hall where Beelzebub reigns. The Fourth Kalpa of the Labyrinth of Amala is arguably one of the more difficult sections to venture into, as majority of it's sections consist of areas with a curse cast by Beelzebub himself, which periodically inflict damage and cannot be avoided by using a Float Ball or Liftoma, since the curse encompasses the whole area and not just the surface. Furthermore, the random enemy encounters within the said areas consist of stronger demons. There is also the infamous "12 Meters of Eternity" where a warp takes Hito-Shura to varying places in Beelzebub's realm depending on the phase of Kagutsuchi. Beelzebub's inner sanctum can only be accessed during a New Kagutsuchi phase, which is considered "the darkest hour". Upon reaching Beelzebub's throne, Beelzebub appears in his human guise and expresses gratitude towards Hito-Shura for helping to further his master's plans, and will offer his assistance. As a prerequisite however, Beelzebub would like to test the limits of Hito-Shura's demon powers firsthand. He then reverts to his true fly form to engage Hito-Shura in battle. Beelzebub holds the distinction of using the strongest Almighty/Death skill, Death Flies, which instantaneously kills all present characters not immune to Death/Curse. If the targets are immune to death, they will still be subject to significant Almighty damage. Hito-Shura can summon Beelzebub's human form, Baal Zebul after defeating Beelzebub in the Cathedral of Shadows and after reaching Level 84 or above. The fly-form Beelzebub, will appear by evolving Baal Zebul by completeing his skillset and Hito-Shura reaching level 95. This is the only way to later avail of Beelzebub's "Death Flies" skill. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Beelzebub appears as an optional boss in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. Unlike other optional bosses, the party is required to fight him twice before killing him for good. He can be challenged after retrieving the Key Item Red Key in Svadhisthana Waterways and uses it to unlock the red wall in the Vanguard's Base in Svadhisthana. The party will eventually run into a member of the Embryon, who proclaims that he will be a more suitable leader for the Embryon. Transforming himself into the human form of Beelzebub, the member engages the party to a battle. After defeating the human form of Beelzebub, the Embryon member runs away, but not before telling the party that he will become stronger upon their next encounter. He can later be challenged in the Manipura Waterways. Upon the second encounter, Beelzebub transforms into his true, fly-form, sporting a more powerful skillset and attributes. Throughout the battle, Beelzebub retains several attacks reminiscence of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, including his distinct instant-kill attack, Death Flies. Defeating Beelzebub's fly-form will grant the ammo Magatama and the item "Tyrant's Skull", which unlocks the High Priest Mantra, granting the access towards Beelzebub's several skillset. Players will also net the Karma Ring which protects the wearer from Dark-based attacks, which can be equipped in the sequel. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Beelzebub appears as the ultimate boss and highest level summonable demon in the game. He must be defeated at the lowest level of the training room. ''Persona 3'' Beelzebub appears as the Ultimate Persona of the Devil Arcana in Persona 3. He is available to be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 81 or above. Beelzebub's fusion prerequisite requires the Protagonist to perform a Pentagon Fusion-Spread consists of Lilim, Vetala, Incubus, Succubus, Lilith, Abaddon in the Velvet Room. ''Persona 3: FES'' Beelzebub returns as the Ultimate Persona of the Devil Arcana in Persona 3: FES, retaining most of his attributes. His humanoid form, Baal Zebul of the Moon Arcana was also added to the Personae repertoire, which can be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 71 or above. As different Personae of the Devil Arcana was added, Beelzebub's fusion prerequisite now requires the Protagonist to perform a Hexagon Fusion-Spread consists of Incubus, Succubus, Pazuzu, Lilith, Abaddon, and Baal Zebul in the Velvet Room. The strongest distinct bludgeon-class weapon, Corpse Staff, can also only be acquired via fusing Beelzebub with a Nihil Staff via the Weapon Fusion system. ''Persona 4'' Beelzebub appears as the Ultimate Persona of the Devil Arcana in Persona 4, his humanoid form, Baal Zebul instead appears as the Persona of the Moon Arcana, which can be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 77 or above. Beelzebub, on the other hand, is available to be summoned once the Protagonist completes the Devil Arcana Social Link with Sayoko Uehara. Furthermore, the Protagonist must reach at least Lv 81 or above before summoning Beelzebub. Beelzebub's fusion prerequisite requires the Protagonist to perform a hexagon Fusion-Spread consists of Pazuzu, Belphegor, Belial, Mot, Seth, and Baal Zebul in the Velvet Room. ''Devil Survivor'' In this game, Beelzebub is named Belzaboul (ベル・ゼブブ). Belzaboul is a Bel God in this game. He is a powerful boss found in day 7. Except on Yuzu's route. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Baal Zebul Beelzebub ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' Baal Zebul Beelzebub ''Persona 4'' Baal Zebul Beelzebub Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Baal Zebul Beelzebub ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' Baal Zebul Beelzebub ''Persona 4'' Baal Zebul Beelzebub Gallery Image:BeezlebubSMT.jpg|Portrayal of Beelzebub's humanoid form (Baal Zebul) Image:BeelzebulSSMT2.GIF|Beelzebub's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II File:Demi-Zebul.gif|Zebul in DemiKids Image:Beelzebub.png|Beelzebub as he appears in the Persona '' series File:BEL-ZEBUB.png|Belzaboul as he appears in ''Devil Survivor Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Pagan Class Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personae Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Devil Arcana Category:Tyrant Race Category:Maou Clan Category:Ultimate Boss Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Devil Children Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons